


~ m y   o m e g a ~

by rxwan_vxbez



Category: Problematic MCYT - Fandom
Genre: 0mega tommy, M/M, a little steamy ??, alpha dr3am, just cute and shit, tommy is 19, tubb0 kinda a dick...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxwan_vxbez/pseuds/rxwan_vxbez
Summary: |:| Tubbo uses his Alpha voice on Tommy, and Tommy needs comfort from his Alpha, Dream.|:| Omegaverse Mcyt |:||:| Tommy is 19!|:|
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 231





	~ m y   o m e g a ~

**Author's Note:**

> |:| Tubbo is kinda a arsehole, also this is a au where like they all make up after Schlatt dies, Glatt is nice in this au. |:| Probably cringe but idc anymore |:| Tommy is 19! No underage, ALL MINORS are 19/20. |:|

Now you may be thinking, Tommyinnit, the savior of L’manburg, Who formed an alliance between Dream and his country. Who helped take down Schlatt and everything else. You’d think he’s an Alpha, correct? Wrong.

The amazing Tommyinnit was an Omega. Now Tommy didn’t hate his second gender, he was proud he was an Omega, who showed others Omegas aren’t weaklings. But at last it still wasn’t easy. Of course.

His heat would come once every two months. He was naturally weaker so he needed more training. And if an Alpha presses hard enough he will submit out of fuckin’ nature. It annoyed him to hell and back.

But, luckily that last one was a bit irrelevant, since he already has an amazing Alpha to take care of him. You may be wondering who, and you may not believe it at first but Tommy’s amazing Alpha is none other than the one and only… Dream!

After bringing the SMP and L’manburg together, shall we say many relationships form. Dream and Tommy got undeniably close eventually tying the knot, becoming “The cutest couple.” In the words of Niki.

And when Ranboo joined being a sweet Alpha, Purpled swooped in and took him for himself. Ghostbur and Glatt became close. Karl, George, and Sapnap are just… simps. Bloody fuck, Techno and Quackity got together. 

Some other couples here and there. Life was great for all of them. Until Tommy and Ranboo sorta burned George's house, it was originally supposed to be a joke, it was! But then lava spilled and got out of hand. They tried saving it but it didn’t work so well. 

Now George wasn’t mad which surprised them, he was just annoyed. Dream as well wasn’t mad. Just annoyed. And he kind of already gave Tommy his punishment for burning his house. Purpled just helped George fix his house for the damage Ranboo did.

Yet Tubbo was pissed. He called Tommy to his presidential office. The Alpha, yes Tubbo was the Alpha of the duo it shocked most people, he thinks it’s why Dream is so possessive. An argument quickly broke out.

“Hey Tubbo whats up?” Tommy sat across from Tubbo.

“Don’t fuckin’ whats up me.” The scent coming from Tubbo was sour. Definitely not a good citrus. A scent that happens when an Alpha is pissed.

“I- Whats wrong?” The Omega in Tommy was slightly scared, but Tommy’s personal persona wasn’t afraid he was willing to fight. It helped calm his second gender that he was so confident. 

“What's wrong!? Tommy you burned George's house and stole some of his things! We don’t want anything starting!” Tommy understands now. Tubbo is annoyed about that.

“Oh, Wait chill it big man, George and Dream, don’t care! Plus we helped fix it, Don’t get your damn panties in a twist! We're all good!” He responded with a grin. 

Tommy hoped that would calm Tubbo down, it was true they did help fix the house and replaced the items by giving them back. They even gave some more stuff. George being the usual calm beta enjoyed it more than he let on.

Tubbo huffed, then said back,

“It doesn’t matter Tommy, you can’t go around and do that! And I get if this was the past I would've helped but it isn’t, it’s now the present. And this is a great time in history for L’manburg. Don’t go and fuck it up!”

That had Tommy’s jaw drop, 

“Tubbo, dude why are you so mad!? Everythings fine, and I wouldn’t fuck up what we have now!”

Tubbo scoffs,  
“Yea, Ok sure Tommy. You do realise everything that's happened is because of you and your damn discs, right?”

Tubbo said it so cold, and his eyes just showed how pissed he was. But Tommy wouldn’t take that.

“Well the discs aren’t the cause of anything anymore, there in the damn museum-” It’s true they have a museum for important times of their history. An item being the discs.

“Plus don’t forget about yourself, you- did a lot of things too! You helped with so many things that made people want us dead, you started some of them-!”

“Tommy shut the fuck up!” Alpha voice. 

Tubbo never uses his Alpha voice. It's a terrible advantage for Alphas because whether you have an Alpha or not that voice will scare any Omega. Makes them submit, or at least shut up.

And that's what Tommy did. He shut his mouth, didn’t submit. But a whimper came out. And Tubbo realized what he did a bit too late. 

Tommy let out little whimpers and tears formed in his eyes. He personally wanted to fight and he would have, but that voice scared his Omega side and he needed to calm down.

“I-I, Tommy, I’m Sorry!” The Alpha went around the desk to try and comfort Tommy, but it only made Tommy cry more and back up.

“St-Stay away! I’m just gonna go…” Tommy wiped his tears and walked out his shoulders shaking a little. Tubbo sat there stunned ashamed of what he did. He was mad yes, but he shouldn’t have used his- that voice. It sounded like Schlatt.

Tommy slammed the door as he left scared out of nature, he just needed to remember he wasn’t in real danger. It worked, not much though. He needed his Alpha. He needed to find Dream, needed his comfort and to wrap himself around him, keep him safe.

As he was walking around L’manburg, Purpled and Ranboo where out and about. They didn’t notice him yet since they were talking. But then Purpled looked over to him, his Omega inside noticing something was off.

“Hey, I’m kinda hungry wanna head to-” Ranboo was cut off when he heard his Omega whine next him.

“What's wrong?” He didn’t get an answer, Purpled let go and ran over to Tommy and instantly hugged him, releasing a calming scent. Ranboo noticed and ran over, he felt anger seeing Tommy like this. He may not be his Alpha, But Tommy is his best friend. 

Purpled made sure to keep Tommy in a tight embrace and released his scent. Purpled could tell the Omega was scared just from his scent, it usually smells like lovely roses and green apples. But now it smells rotten and dead. 

Purpled released his scent of chocolate and orange. Ranboo let out a calming scent of coffee and strawberries. Tommy started to calm down, and his tears stopped and the whimpers were small. 

He hugged Purpled back and shoved his face in his scent gland. It’s normal for Omegas to do this. It’s known as much as an Omega needs it’s Alpha, having other Omegas around keeps good mental health and happiness.

“Ok, you seem more calm. What the hell Happened?” Purpled ask with obvious worry.

“I-I, somebody u-used their Alp-Alpha voice on m-me…”

Purpled Gasp and Ranboo growled,

“Who?” Ranboo said it in a low voice.

Tommy began shaking a little more thinking about it he whispered,

“Tu-Tubbo…”  
Ranboo sat there frozen and Purpled let a little growl out. When he noticed Tommy shaking though, he instantly went back to comforting him. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill him.” Tommy and Purpled weren’t that shocked, as sweet as Ranboo was. His half enderman side gets very possessive over those he considers family and whoever hurts them. He makes sure they suffer the consequences.

“No-No, It’s fine just please get Dre-Dream…” he whimpered out, Purpled looked at Ranboo,

“I’ll stay with him, just get Dream, that’s probably the only person that can fully calm him down.”

Ranboo snarls but complies, before leaving he gives a kiss to Purpled, and a peck on Tommy’s forehead.

“Ok I’ll go get him. Be careful and watch over Tom.” Purpled nods then Ranboo’s off.

\----------------------------------------------

“Damnit Dream! Why the fuck are you making us clean!?” Sapnap whines, George chuckling at his Alpha, Karl joining the beta.

“Aw, is Sappy tired?” Karl says with obvious amusement. Sapnap frowns and whines.

“Yes! Now come here and let me hold you!” He grabs Karl’s arm,

“You too Gogy!” He grabs George’s arm and puts Karl in the middle, trapping him between himself and George.

They all giggle. Dream just chuckles and rolls his eyes nobody sees of course. He has his damn mask on. But then Ranboo comes rushing in looking angry, frantic, stressed. He looks around and when he spots that mask, he rushes over and says to the masked man,

“Tommy needs you, somebody used their Alpha voice on him-”

“Who? What!?” Dream instantly felt his Alpha side kick in wanting to fucking kill whoever thought it was okay to use their Alpha voice on Tommy. His Tommy.

He hears Karl gasp and whine, most likely wanting to comfort a fellow Omega, George gasps, and Sapnaps little growl. They’ve all grown attached to the blond.

“It doesn’t matter! Not now, Tommy fuckin’ needs you he-he-” Ranboo can’t finish, Dream already rushing out the door to get to the Omega. His Omega.

He knows Tommy’s scent by heart and since they’ve given each other their mating marks, their scents are always there now, neither minds. It’s nice, comforting.

And that's what Dream needs to do, comfort his Tommy. And after he’ll fuckin’ kill whoever thought it’d be okay to use an Alpha voice on someone who is a claimed Omega. And an Alpha who uses that voice is honestly a dick.

It’s a stupid (dis)advantage for Alphas. Very stupid.

When he finds his Tommy on the floor being comforted by Purpled. (He’d have to thank him later.) He came over to his side and wrapped himself around Tommy, releasing his scent.

“Hey, Shh, baby you’ll be okay I’m here…” Dream whispered it in his ear,

“Alpha-Alpha, I-, He us-used his voice-” Tommy hiccuped and whined, instantly clinging to Dream and shoving his face in his scent gland. The smell of pine brings nearly instant safety.

Keyword: Nearly.

“I know, I know baby, I’ll take you out of here and we can go cuddle yeah? I’ll keep you safe. My little Omega.” Dream cooed, trying to calm his mate. He started rubbing himself over the others scent gland, covering him with pine and a faint smell of the ocean.  
He gets a little nod and that's enough for him. He looked to Purpled, he hadn’t noticed when Ranboo came to comfort his Omega. He probably wanted to help Tommy still, it was a Omega thing.

“Thank you for getting me, and watching over him.” They both look at him,

“Yeah, Of course.” That was Ranboo.

“Just please- please take care of him, some other Alpha using that stupid ass voice- it can really shake Omegas up, just please!-” Little tears started forming on his eyes, and Dream felt terrible for the Omega.

“Hey, Shh, calm down love. Dream is gonna take good care of Tommy. I promise.” Ranboo releases his own scent on Purpled and kisses his forehead, then rubs his scent gland.

Purpled nods at him and then looks at Dream. The Alpha nods and runs off with Tommy in his arms. He quickly makes it to their home. He opens the door and shuts it, and gets straight to their room.

As soon as they're on the bed Dream goes to say sweet nothings in Tommy’s ear and calms his little Omega,

“Hey baby, you feel better ?” He speaks in a soft tone, it’s best for situations like this.

“I- I think, now that I’m with you…” Dream’s heart melts.

“Oh my little Omega I’ll keep you safe I promise.” he has to suppress a possessive growl, now yes Alphas are naturally possessive. Now Dream is much more possessive. It’s mainly since there's so many Alphas, bloody Tommy’s best friend is a fucking Alpha. 

But that's not the point,

“Okay, can you tell me what happened?” Dream runs his hand through the Omegas hair.

“I-I… He-” Tommy cut himself off hiding himself in Dream’s shoulder and smelling his scent gland.  
“Shh, I promise you're safe, you wanna talk about it later?” He kisses Tommy’s forehead.

“Ye-Yes please…” He hates how Tommy stutters and whimpers. He ignores it though and lays down. Tommy followed along, and they were comfortable in the silence. Then Dream feels hands moving the clothing on his shoulder.

He’s confused, but when Tommy bite his scent gland, he understands. Sometimes Omegas do this when they want to be reminded about how their Alpha makes them feel secure, like to remind themselves, “Hey this is your Alpha and they love you and will keep you safe.” Or to claim their Alpha.

Dream doesn't mind. When Tommy finishes he lifts them up a bit and bites into Tommy’s shoulder. A reminder, “Hey your mine and I’ll keep you safe.” Alphas do it for their Omegas. Betas too.

He hears a pleasured whine, and when he finishes he licks at the mark. Then he lays them both back down and wraps his arms securely around the beautiful boy.

“I love you Dream…” He hears the little whisper, and he swears he fell in love all over again.

“I love you to Tommy-” He kisses his forehead. “So fuckin’ much.”

He really does.

**Author's Note:**

> |:| I feel the ending is rushed, but I hope you enjoyed, again Tommy is and will always be 19 or older in my stories! |:| Might make a smut for this ship, but it will be fluffy and no rape. |:| I hope you enjoyed it! ^3^ |:|


End file.
